


Never Have I Ever

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Play, Drinking Games, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated explicit for later content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: It started fairly innocent.  Or as innocent as a game like this could be.Seated on the floor, all four of them with a full shot glass of clear liquid in front of them, around a low table, Gladio looking slightly bored, Prompto eager as ever, Noctis feigning nonchalance as was his wont to do and Ignis examining his life choices.  Foremost was why he had agreed to this in the first place.“Gotta be honest or this is a waste of time,” Gladio said.“You’re talking like it isn’t already,” Ignis drawled.“Whatever, you agreed, so shut it,” Gladio snapped back.





	1. Chapter 1

Never Have I Ever

 

  It started fairly innocent.  Or as innocent as a game like this could be.

  Seated on the floor, all four of them with a full shot glass of clear liquid in front of them, around a low table, Gladio looking slightly bored, Prompto eager as ever, Noctis feigning nonchalance as was his wont to do and Ignis examining his life choices.  Foremost was why he had agreed to this in the first place.

  “Gotta be honest or this is a waste of time,” Gladio said.

  “You’re talking like it isn’t already,” Ignis drawled.

  “Whatever, you agreed, so shut it,” Gladio snapped back.

  “C’mon, just start,” Prompto whined.

  Ignis rolled his eyes, “fine.”  He thought for a moment, then smirked.  “Never have I ever cleaned up by shoving everything in a cupboard.”  He raised a brow as three glasses were lifted to lips and their contents drunk down.  His own remained untouched.

  “That was unfair, Specs,” Noct hissed.

  “I fail to see how, Noct, isn’t the whole premise of the game to get everyone else drunk and not yourself,” Ignis said calmly, amused by the coughing of Prompto opposite him.  “Your turn Prompto.”

  The little blonde muffled another cough and _glared_ at Ignis indignantly.  Ignis could see the cogs turning in his brain.  A small smile broke out on his freckled face.  “Never have I ever sung karaoke,” he declared.

  Ignis and Gladio both drank, much to Noct’s amusement.

  “Really?  Wish I’d seen that,” the Prince laughed.  “Right, my turn.  Never have I ever pretended to not know someone.”

  Ignis pursed his lips before drinking again, noting that the other three also did the same.  Hazard of spending so much time in the Citadel he supposed.  He knew he had employed that very tactic on more than one occasion.  That, or mysteriously vanishing when he spotted someone he had no wish to converse with.  His own secretary considered him a ninja.

  Gladio grinned at Prompto, “Never have I ever missed a high five.”  The blonde was the only drinker this time, frowning in betrayed disgust at Gladio.

  Ignis contemplated for a moment, then smirked at Noct.  “Never have I ever faked being sick so I could play games.”  He received an eyeroll for that one, but Noct drank, and so did Prompto.  “Why am I not surprised?”

  “Never have I ever blamed a fart on someone else,” Prompto blurted next, giggling when Gladio poured more of the liquid into his glass and tossed it back.  “Noct, your turn.”

  “Never have I ever made a duck face while taking a selfie,” the Prince said, watching Prompto carefully.

  “Aww, c’mon, what happened to the bro-code, dude,” Prompto huffed, lifting his glass again.  But so did Gladio. 

  “This I would pay to see,” Ignis sniggered.

  “Nope, not happenin’,” Gladio grumbled, filling the two empty glasses.  “Never have I ever actually laughed out loud while typing LOL,” he said when the glasses were full.

  Again three glasses were emptied and three faces turned to Ignis.

  “I have never written LOL in a message…ever,” he said, feeling rather pleased with the way the game was progressing thus far.  He glanced at Prompto, “Never have I ever pretended I was being chased by zombies while on a run.”

  “Fuck, what is this, pick on Prompto night?”  He still drank down the contents of his glass with a grimace.  Ignis could see the flush starting to stain his cheeks.  “I’m never tellin’ you bastards anything ever again.”  He was silent for a while, thinking blearily.  “Never have I ever sat in the shower.”

  They all drank for that one.  Ignis had a feeling that was how Prompto at least would be showering tomorrow.

  Noct stared at his glass, “Never have I ever ugly cried for no reason.”

  They all drank again, silent as Gladio refilled their glasses.  No-one met anyone else’s gaze for a moment.  And no-one offered any explanations either.

  “Right, ok,” Gladio said.  Then stared hard at Ignis.  “Never have I ever regifted a gift card.”  Ignis lifted his glass, as did Noct.  “Ha, I knew it,” Gladio crowed triumphantly, “it was the one for the sex shop wasn’t it?”

  Prompto and Noct gaped openly, heads swivelling between the two other men.

  “Actually, no it wasn’t, I found that one rather useful,” Ignis said, smirking.  “And I am not telling you what I got there with it.”  Gladio frowned, but didn’t say anything.  “Never have I ever stalked a crush,” Ignis said after a moment.  Three glasses drained, then Ignis grimaced.  Technically he’d just caught himself on that one.  He lifted the glass and drank it down with a slight wince at the burn in his throat.  “Perhaps sipping would be prudent from this point on.”

  “Lightweight,” Gladio scoffed.

  “Hardly,” Ignis smirked, though he was beginning to feel a tad warm.  He glanced pointedly at Prompto, “not all of us have quite your experience drinking, Gladiolus.”

  As if proving his point, Prompto swayed on the spot, giving his glass a thousand yard stare.  “Never have I ever accidentally eaten a bug,” the blonde shouted.

  Prompto was the only one who drank, upending his glass.  Ignis purposely only filled it part way.  He glanced at Noctis, assessing his condition.  The Prince was faring much better than Prompto, most likely due to the fact he was able to hold his liquor better through practise and he hadn’t imbibed as much as his friend.  Ignis had only ever seen him truly drunk once, vividly remembering holding back the Prince’s hair as he vomited at the age of fifteen.  Noct had sworn to never get that trashed again much to Ignis’ relief.  There were some benefits to Noct drinking underage, not that he’d ever express that opinion publicly.

  “Never have I ever walked in on someone in the bathroom,” Noct said, eyeing Ignis.

  Lips pursed into a thin line he scowled at the man beside him, trying to control the flush to his cheeks.  They both drank, sipping as their eyes met and flicked away.  Ignis really did not want to think about how many times over the years he and Noct had walked in on each other.

  “Never have I ever worn someone else’s clothes,” Gladio announced.  And downed his drink, ignoring Ignis’ suggestion to sip.  Both Noct and Ignis adhered to it, however, Prompto smiling goofily.  Ignis didn’t think the question had even registered.  He glanced at Gladio wondering idly how on Eos he’d managed to fit in someone else’s clothing.  A mystery to be solved another day.

  “Never have I ever driven drunk,” Ignis said after a moment.  He was extremely pleased when Noct made not a twitch towards his glass.  He was rather disgusted that Gladio did, shaking his head at the Shield.  “Really, Gladio?”  The big man shrugged as he filled his glass again.

  The three men turned to Prompto to find he had slipped sideways, head tilted back, mouth open, out for the count.

  “Guess it’s me then,” Noct sighed.  “Never have I ever used a fake ID.”  Ignis gaped open mouthed as Noct sipped, then shut his mouth with a snap, picking up his own glass in guilty admission.  Gladio snorted and downed his glass.  Ignis tilted his head, noting the bright flush to Gladio’s cheeks.

  Gladio pointed shakily at the Prince, “Never have I ever snuck into a club.”

  Noct glared at him, taking another sip before shooting Ignis an apologetic glance, “those two kinda go together,” he murmured.

  “I had guessed as much, Noct,” Ignis said quietly, lifting his own glass to his mouth.  Noct snorted as he watched Ignis place his glass back down carefully.  They both looked over at Gladio expectantly.

  “What?  Oh?  Right,” the Shield muttered.  He grimaced, “bottoms up.”  Then butted in with “Never have I ever danced on a table or bar.”

  Noct choked when Ignis sipped, “Speccy!  What the fuck?”  Gladio snickered.

  Ignis shot him a glare full of malice and promise of retribution, “you will regret that.”  He narrowed his eyes at Gladio, already holding his glass, “Never have I ever had someone buy me a drink.”  All three drank, unsurprisingly.

  “Never have I ever done a body shot,” Noct piped up, swinging his head from Ignis to Gladio, eyes bright with the promise of more juicy revelations.

  “As the person being drunk off of, or the one doing the drinking?” Gladio asked.

  “Umm, either or both, so a drink for each,” Noct clarified.  Gladio grunted and took a sip, obviously deciding to slow down finally.

  Ignis kept his head down, sipping.  Twice.  He felt twin stares boring into the sides of his head.

  Noct leaned in close, “you’re tellin’ me about that later.”

  Ignis swallowed nervously, averting his eyes, shoving down the question of _why_.  He occupied himself by removing his jacket and rolling up his shirtsleeves.  Astrals, when had it gotten so hot?  It had to be the alcohol he’d consumed.

  Gladio scratched at his beard, then grinned.  “Never have I ever been on a blind date.”

  Ignis groaned, “considering you are the one who set me up on that atrociously bad date,” he muttered, lifting his glass once more.  Gladio also sipped, as did Noctis.  Ignis lifted his brows in question.

  “Well, all those stupid balls where I have to dance with girl after girl and then I’m expected to take them out…those count don’t they?”

  “I suppose,” Ignis said quietly.  Noct hated that aspect of his life and Ignis felt the same.  It wasn’t fair that Noct didn’t get to select someone for himself.

  “Never have I ever made out with a stranger,” Noct put in quickly.  It appeared they were just blurting out whatever came into their heads now, rather than an established order.

  Gladio grinned, glass to his mouth, “good thing we don’t hafta drink for each one.”

  Ignis rolled his eyes, “you would die of alcohol poisoning if that were the case.”  Then he frowned, “shit,” he swore softly.  And drank.  He thought furiously for a minute, then gave Gladio a smug look.  “Never have I ever been skinny dipping.”

  Noct chuckled as Gladio refilled his glass and sipped again, thoroughly entertained.

  “Never have I ever had a one night stand,” Gladio slurred.

  “I hate you,” Ignis hissed.

  Gladio stuck out his tongue.  Both men drank as Noct stared at them, wide eyed.

  At this point Ignis was hoping that enough alcohol had been consumed that the revelations he was making would be lost in the muddle.  The statements had taken a particularly personal turn.

  “Never have I ever had a crush on a friend,” Noct said, his voice hushed.  He lifted his own glass as did Ignis.  Gladio’s stayed on the table.

  “Never have I ever dressed as the opposite sex,” Ignis said after a moment, knowing he would out himself on this one, but resigned to it. 

  Gladio shook his head, but Noct drank, flush over his face.  Ignis swallowed down a little more than was necessary and coughed as his throat burned.  He was _not_ thinking about what Noct might have worn.  Or how he would look in…No, not thinking about that.

  “Never have I ever been a friend with benefits,” Gladio slurred, even worse than before.

  “Gods, are you _trying_ to humiliate me,” Ignis muttered.  He slammed his glass down with a thud, spilling tequila over his fingers.  He shook them off, shaking his head as Gladio let out a window rattling snore.

  Noct shot Ignis a grin, eyes twinkling.  “Never have I ever purchased lingerie.”

  “Oh, are we still…”

  “Yep, learnin’ heaps of shit ‘bout you, so…” Noct smirked at him, drinking from his glass.  “The lingerie was for me, by the way.”

  Ignis spluttered, eyes wide.  His mouth dropped open.  “Oh, fuck.”  This was too much for his heated brain to take.  He took his glasses off and scrubbed a hand over his face.  Noct was grinning at him, head cocked to one side when he looked up.

  “Somethin’ wrong, Specs?” Noct asked innocently.

  “Why?” Ignis whined, “why would you tell me that?”  That little snippet of information had taken root in his brain, possible combinations flashing through his mind.

  Noct shrugged gracelessly, tipping to one side, “wanted you to know.  Your turn.”

  Ignis shook his head to clear it, then grabbed his glass, “Never have I ever been in love.”  They both drank silently, locked in their own thoughts.

  “Never have I ever had a sex dream about a friend,” Noct mumbled, righting himself and tipping his glass to his mouth.  Ignis did the same, averting his eyes.  This was getting uncomfortably close to a subject he didn’t wish to discuss.

  Ignis thought very carefully about his next statement, thinking it best if Noct abstained at this point.  “Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex,” he murmured, pouring more tequila into his shot glass and sipping quickly.  Noct bit his lip and drank.  _Well, I guess that answers that question_.  He glanced at where Prompto was sprawled on the carpet, then flicked his gaze to Noct, who nodded, confirming his suspicion.

  “It was an experiment,” the Prince whispered. 

  “Oh,” Ignis said, equally hushed.  He wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

  “Never have I ever kissed someone I was in love with,” Noct said next, eyes locked on Ignis, expression inscrutable.

  Neither man touched their glass.

  “Oh,” Ignis said again, blinking as the implication of that hit him.  His eyes shifted to Prompto again.  “So…”

  “Couldn’t ask the guy I wanted to and neither of us had kissed anyone at that point…” Noct waved his hand uselessly, face sombre.  “It was uncomfortable and stupid and weird.”

  “Hmm,” Ignis hummed as he mulled that over.  “Why didn’t you approach the one you were interested in?”

  “Were?  Still am,” Noct muttered before he answered the question.  “I don’t think he…no, I know he wouldn’t want me.”

  “Noctis, why on Eos not?  Look at you,” Ignis said sharply, waving his hand at Noct.  “You are…”  He paused, swallowing the words he wanted to say.  “You are attractive, Noct, and kind, and sweet.”  He fixed Noct with a stern glare, “you should be more confident in yourself.  If he doesn’t think you are worth his time, then he is an imbecile.”

  “Callin’ yourself stupid, Ignis?”

  “What?  Wait… _what_?” Ignis stared at Noct.  No, surely he’d gotten that wrong.  He was far too drunk for this conversation to make sense.

  Noct rolled his eyes at Ignis’ confusion, “don’t worry, I’m not gonna get all mopey about it.  Or stare at you with puppy dog eyes like Prom does to his crushes.”  He shrugged again, “been dealin’ with it too long for that.”

  Ignis groaned, moving before he could question himself, cupping Noct’s face and pressing his mouth to the Prince’s.  Gladio chose that moment to let out another rumbling snore, and Ignis pulled back guiltily.  Shocked blue eyes met his own bleary green.

  “Apologies,” he muttered, his face feeling incandescent. 

  “Why did you do that?” Noct asked, voice husky, leaning closer.

  Ignis bit his lip, “because I am not an imbecile, or maybe I am, but not for _that_ reason.”  He gasped in shock as he found himself flat on his back, Noct above him, pining him to the floor.  They both stared at each other for a moment before Noct dipped his head down, crushing their mouths together again.  He tangled his hands in Noct’s hair, opening his mouth to flick his tongue out, questing tentatively.  Noct groaned thickly, responding in kind, their tongues curling together languidly.  Noct melted into Ignis, straddling his thighs and laying over him.  Ignis mewled softly, their kiss becoming passionate and desperate and deliciously messy.

  “Ewww, can you do that somewhere else?”

  Noct and Ignis froze.  The Prince lifted his face from Ignis’ slowly, wincing when he saw a bleary eyed Prompto struggling to sit up.  The two men scrambled to adjust their positions.  Ignis felt he might combust from how warm he felt, Noct blushing furiously and straightening his t-shirt.  Prompto whined and crawled up onto the couch, curling into a little ball with his back turned.

  “Shit,” Noct swore softly, glancing at Ignis, then sliding his eyes away.  “I…ahhh…shit.”

  Ignis rose shakily and held his hand out, Noct staring at it for a moment before he placed his own in it.  Ignis drew him up, “I think privacy would be best right now.”

  Noct nodded, shooting Prompto a last glance before he followed Ignis to the quiet of the bedroom.

  Where they both sat, primly on the edge of the bed, not touching.

  “Do you think he’ll remember that he saw, you know, us…doing that?”

  Ignis sighed deeply, reaching out to take Noct’s hand, “I would rather he didn’t.  I admit I had forgotten his entire existence while we were…um…”  He bit his lip, stroking his thumb over the back of Noct’s hand.  He peeked at the slightly fuzzy form of Noct next to him and belatedly realised he’d left his glasses behind.  He scrubbed his hand over his bare face, “I forgot my glasses.”

  Noct snickered, “oops.”  He jumped up and left Ignis sitting on the bed, returning a few moments later with Ignis’ spectacles in hand, holding them out with a shy smile, “I know you hate being without them.”

  “Thank you, Noct,” he said, taking them in hand but not putting them on.  Instead he sat them aside, patting the bed for Noct to sit.  When the Prince was beside him once more, Ignis studied him closely.  He seemed nervous, worried if the furrowed brow was any indication.  “I don’t regret…kissing you, not even slightly.”

  Noct exhaled slowly, “I don’t either.”

  “There are reasons I never approached you.  A multitude of them, but for the life of me, I can’t think of a single one right now,” Ignis murmured.  “I can only think of how wonderful it felt.”

  “Really?”  Noct’s voice had gone high pitched.

  “Really,” Ignis asserted.  “And I would like to do it again.”  He took hold of Noct’s hand, curling their fingers together.  “But, we have both been drinking and I do not wish to do something that we are not prepared for.”

  “I don’t feel drunk, not anymore,” Noct whispered.  He looked at Ignis, eyes shining, “and I’ve kinda been thinking about being with you since forever.”  He worried at his lip, “if you think I’ll regret it, I won’t.  Would you, regret it, I mean?”

  Ignis shook his head, “no, but I would like to remember every detail.”  He stroked Noct’s cheek with his free hand, watching as the Prince leaned into his hand.  “And though I can’t remember why we haven’t done this before now, I know there are valid reasons.”  He leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together.  “Perhaps we can talk about things in the morning.”

  “Mmm, yeah, ok,” Noct murmured.  “But you won’t go will go, you’ll stay, in here, with me?”

  It probably wasn’t wise, and when Ignis was able to think clearly he would not be pleased with himself for doing so, but he nodded his agreement.  Noct wrapped his arms around Ignis, hugging him for a moment before he grabbed something to wear to bed, leaving Ignis alone.  He sighed, running a hand through his hair before he too went to fetch something to sleep in.

  He had stashed a change of clothes and pjamas in the Prince’s apartment long ago, in case he needed to stay for some reason and he guessed this was as good a time as any to make use of them.  Dressing quickly, Ignis slid beneath the covers and waited for Noct to come out of his bathroom.

  When Noct did come out, he was blushing, tugging at the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it down to cover the silky boxer shorts he wore.  Ignis bit his lip trying to hold back an affectionate smile.  He looked adorable.

  “Come here,” Ignis said, patting the bed.

  “Only if you stop grinning at me like that,” Noct mumbled, tugging at the shirt again.  But he still stepped towards the bed.  Ignis flipped the covers back and scooted over to give Noct room.

  “How can I help it when you are so cute,” Ignis chuckled tucking his arm around Noct’s shoulders and pulling him down into the bed.  Noct huffed, snuggling against Ignis’ chest.

  “So,” Noct mumbled, “while we’re still a bit drunk and bein’ honest about shit, can I ask some stuff?”

  “Hmm,” Ignis hummed pensively.  “What would you like to know?”

  “Well, from how much you were drinking, it sounds like you’ve done a lot…You have loads more experience than I do.”  Noct peered up at him, blue eyes clouded with worry.  “What if I’m not…good?”

  “Oh Noct, please don’t stress about it, we all have to learn at some point.  You will be perfectly wonderful, I am sure.  I know it may have sounded like I am…Gods, it probably sounded like I am some sort of lothario, but I can assure you, that is not the case.  Most of those experiences were crammed into a short period of time.”  He stroked a hand through Noct’s hair, “I certainly don’t go out every weekend seeking sexual gratification.”

  “Ok, so if I said Never have I ever had sex in public, what would you say?”

  “I would say never, I prefer privacy,” Ignis answered.

  “Mmm,” Noct hummed, digesting that information.  “What else do you prefer?”

  Ignis considered for a moment, “that is rather hard to answer, Noct.”

  “Hand jobs, blow jobs?” Noct asked, shifting up on his elbows so he could look at Ignis properly.

  “Well, yes, both giving and receiving,” Ignis muttered, flushing slightly.  He glanced at Noct.  “I must confess I have thought about you in that capacity, what it would be like.”

  “Yeah, same, but I don’t have any knowledge to back it up,” Noct whispered, nose wrinkling as he grimaced.  Big blue eyes locked on Ignis’.  “What position do you like?  I mean, um…are you a top or…bottom?”

  Ignis bit his lip, “I am a switch, I enjoy both.”  Noct’s eyes went impossibly wide, then flicked away.  Ignis tilted his face up with a long finger under his chin, “what do you think you would like?”  Noct tried to hide, “no, don’t be embarrassed, Noctis, please.”

  Noct bit his lip, “I mean, I don’t really _know_ exactly, but the idea of either is…good.”

  Ignis swallowed, Noct watching the bobbing of his throat, “the prospect of exploring what you like is enticing, I must say.”

  “It is?” Noct squeaked.

  “Gods, yes,” Ignis asserted ardently.  “You have no idea how much.”

  Noct surged up, seeking Ignis’ lips, opening his mouth for Ignis’ tongue immediately.  Ignis groaned, digging his fingers into Noct’s shoulders to try and ground himself.


	2. Chapter 2

 

  “You’ve remembered why it was a bad idea, haven’t you?” Noct asked quietly, cross legged in front of Ignis on his bed.  Ignis sat opposite him in a similar position, a little space between them.

  He nodded, not trusting his voice.

  “Ok,” came Noct’s resigned sigh, “tell me why you don’t want to anymore.”

  “Oh, Noct, please, no, it’s not that I don’t _want_ to, it’s that I shouldn’t.”  Ignis took Noct’s hand, sweeping his thumb over the back of it.  “Firstly, I do not think your father would approve.  That is my primary concern.  And even if he did somehow approve of us, I am your Advisor, it would be a conflict of interest I am sure.  The Council would feel that I may attempt to sway you to my own ends despite the fact I would never do that.  I have never done that.”  He paused, noting Noct’s silent contemplation of his words.  “There’s also the issue of an alliance through marriage and though I detest the idea that you would be led like a lamb to slaughter, I would have to let it happen.  I am unable to stop it happening.  Finally, there is the matter of public opinion.  I would not wish to subject you to the ire of the populace.”

  Noct stared down at the covers on the bed, “right.”

  Ignis leaned in, tilting Noct’s face up.  The fragile vulnerability he could see broke his heart, a lance straight through his chest.  “I said _shouldn’t_ , not _wouldn’t_.”  Noct’s eyes snapped to his.  “Kissing you, holding you last night, I have never felt happier, I felt whole and the way you looked at me, I could see you felt that too.”  He stroked Noct’s cheek, running a finger down his jaw, then to his lips, “so, if you will have me, I am yours.  I will weather any storm, face any disapproval, do anything I can to convince anyone of my devotion to you.”

  Noct sucked in a harsh breath, confusion on his face, “Ignis?”

  “I will fight to stay by your side, Noct.  I won’t let anyone tear me away from my friend, my dearest, oldest friend, and if I can, I will spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I adore you.  And the media will find that I am more than implacable when it comes to you, I will not allow anyone to slander you because of me.”

  “You mean that don’t you?”  Noct squeezed the hand that held his tight.

  “Yes, I do.”  Ignis smiled at him ruefully, “and I am willing to face your father, the Council, anyone who would dissuade me from this course because I love you.”

  “Speccy,” Noct whispered, shuffling forward so that he was seated in Ignis’ lap.  “You’d do all that, for me?”

  “Oh, Noct, knowing that you return my feelings, I am willing to do whatever it takes, I promise you that.”  He nuzzled his nose in Noct’s hair, drinking in the scent of his shampoo.  “I intend to request an audience with your father as soon as possible.”

  “I want to come with you,” Noct muttered into Ignis’ chest.  “I don’t want you doing this alone, we’re in it together, right?”

  “I suppose we are,” Ignis smiled, stroking Noct’s back.

  Noct sighed, snuggling in closer.  He peeked up at Ignis, “never have I ever felt so happy.”

  Ignis chuckled, hugging Noct to him, “neither have I.”  After a moment he pulled back, “we still need to navigate around those two out there.”

  “Shit,” Noct hissed.  He blinked up at Ignis, blue eyes wide, “do you think Prompto will remember what he saw…us kissing?”

 

  Regis sat behind his desk, leaning back in his chair, fingers steepled in front of his face, hazel eyes assessing his son and Ignis curiously.  He waved his hand at the two chairs on the other side of the vast oak surface, indicating they should sit.

  “I see this is not a social call, son,” Regis said dryly.

  Noct ducked his head, “ah, no, not exactly.”

  “I wished to speak to you about something important and Noct requested he accompany me,” Ignis interjected.  “Your Majesty,” he added.

  “Yes,” the King said, sitting forward, intrigued.

  “I would like to let you know firstly that I would not approach you with this had I not thought it through completely, and had Noct not…agreed with me,” Ignis began, trying to maintain his composure and his breathing.

  “Noted,” Regis stated flatly, eyes flicking to his son for a moment before that implacable stare fixed on Ignis again.

  “I…that is we, wish to…” Ignis faltered, unsure how to word his request.  He inhaled deeply, fortifying himself.  “I would like to request permission to date Noctis.”

  The only sign Regis had heard him was a slow blink.  He looked at Noct again, his brow raised in question, “and this is something you want?”

  Noct fidgeted with his hands in his lap, then raised his head, staring back at his father, “yes.”

  Regis mulled that information over for a moment.  “You are aware of the furore that you two dating would cause?”

  “Yes, your Majesty,” Ignis replied quietly.

  “And you still came to see me?”  Regis leaned back again, frowning a little.

  Ignis nodded, not sure he could trust his voice.  Regis sounded thoughtful rather than angry at the temerity of his request.  At least he hadn’t been fired and tossed out on his rear.  Yet.  Gods, his palms were sweaty and he had no way to fix the problem.  He had to content himself with clutching them into fists and hoping desperately no-one would notice.  Why hadn’t he worn his gloves?

  “Dad?” Noct whined, shifting in his seat.

  Regis held up a hand to halt whatever Noct was going to say next.  “Noctis, why did you never tell me you are gay?”  Noct winced at the pained tone in his father’s voice.  “Did you not think I would want to know?”

  “I…shit,” Noct muttered with a sideways glance at Ignis.  “I’m sorry…I just…I’m supposed to…marry for an alliance.  I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

  “Oh Noctis,” Regis shook his head sadly.  “I don’t wish that for you.”  He sighed, a long drawn out sound.  “I wish for you to find love like anyone else.  I should have spoken to you about this sooner.  Though I have been approached in relation to giving you in marriage to forge alliances,” the King winced slightly.  “I have declined.”

  Ignis bit back a gasp, glancing at Noct who sat in shock.  Ignis blinked furiously trying to ascertain if his heart had stopped beating in his chest.  No, it was beating, rather like a bird trying to escape its cage.

  “There are other ways to be allied with other nations, trade concessions for example,” Regis continued, flicking his eyes to Ignis.

  “Oh,” Ignis whispered, remembering several reports that had crossed his desk recently, detailing exactly what Regis was speaking of.  His eyes went wide as he thought about other reports that now, when placed beside the trade concessions, left a trail for Ignis to follow.  Regis had been working towards nullifying any marriage for convenience.

  The King tilted his head, “I can see Ignis has puzzled out what I have been putting in place.  Our position is such now that for you to be part of any alliance is irrelevant.”  He smiled softly as Noct slumped back in relief.  “That being said, there are still issues that will need to be dealt with.  Primarily the reaction of the conservatives on the Council.”  He shot Ignis a glance.  “I will send out a press release about your… _preferences._ ”

  Noct winced, “Dad…I…shit,” he blurted.

  “It will have to be done, Noctis.  If we wish to circumvent any scandal, it must be done this way.  It will be setting a precedent.”  Regis stood and moved around the side of his desk, leaning against it.  “If we do it this way, we will be showing Lucis that we are fine with it, which I feel I need to tell you, I am.  You are my son, and I love you, nothing could change that.”

  Noct visibly relaxed, then looked up at his father with a small smile.  “I love you too, Dad.  I should have told you, I know that, I was just freaking out over it.”

  “I understand that,” Regis said, reaching out to pat Noct’s shoulder.  “Now, as to the reason you both came to see me…”

  Ignis stiffened in his chair, starting to panic again.  “Sire, I realise I have put you in a difficult position, I…”  Astrals, he sounded like he’d swallowed sandpaper.

  “Ignis, it’s perfectly alright,” Regis interrupted.  “I understand that you would not have come to me had it not been important to you both.  The situation is…tricky, however, I believe it can be handled with a level of diplomacy that will allow a favourable outcome.”  He paused, “for everyone involved.”

  “Does that mean…can we be together?” Noct asked hesitantly.

  “Yes,” Regis answered, smiling at them both.  “Provided you both abide by my stipulations.”

  Hope bloomed in Ignis’ chest, “anything, your Majesty.  I will do anything you require.”  All thoughts of his sweaty palms and possible coronary flew out of his head.

  Regis chuckled at Ignis’ eager tone, “I thought you might.  First of all, absolute discretion.”  Ignis nodded, Noct leaning forward to hear what else Regis had to say.  “We must show the Council and the public that the pair of you are able to function as you have been despite the change in relationship.  That means a little subterfuge for a while.  Once you have shown that there are no issues in how Ignis behaves as your Advisor and Chamberlain, I will be able to announce it and show that there are no problems.  I trust that there will be no problems.”

  “No, your Majesty.”  Ignis glanced at Noct.  “I would not jeopardise Noct’s standing or safety in any way.”

  “I know you wouldn’t, Ignis.  I am referring to the Council and public assuming that you are with Noct in order to gain some advantage.”  Regis moved back around his desk and sat down again.  “I may have to suggest you are put under review, to placate any rumblings of impropriety in that regard, however I would only be doing that to negate issues in the Council, not through any lack of faith in you.”

  “I understand,” Ignis said.  “I would resign my post if I must.  I am sure I could find other employment should the need arise.”

  “And that is why I am agreeing to this, I know you are honourable and would not use your position to sway my son for your own gain,” Regis said with a little grin.  “If handled properly, I am sure that won’t be necessary.  In the event that it does happen, I am also sure we could find another post for you.  I would hate for Lucis to lose your intelligence.”

  “Thank you, sire,” Ignis said, inclining his head.  He felt a flush of pleasure at the compliment.  Noct grinned at him, blue eyes twinkling.

  “You have chosen well, son,” Regis smiled at Noct, watching the blush creep its way over his face.

   Inside Ignis was rejoicing, and fighting the ridiculous urge to jump up and hug Regis.  His life had changed so much in such a short period of time, something he had never dared to hope for had come to fruition.  The huge smile on his face refused to leave, beaming at Noct.

  Regis laughed, clapping his hands, “now then, off you go, I will sort out the press release and send if to you to review.  But remember, no canoodling in public.”  He wagged his finger at the pair.

  Noct sputtered, “canoodling?  What the…Oh my Gods, you did _not_ just say that,” he muttered, burying his face in his hands.

  Regis’ deep chuckle followed them out.

 

  “So, I wasn’t dreamin’,” Prompto mumbled, averting his gaze.

  Gladio tilted his head, “huh?  Dreamin’ what?”

  Noct groaned and Ignis felt the need to suddenly do something, anything, in the kitchen.

  “I saw them kissing,” Prompto hissed.  “The other night, when we were playin’ that game.”

  Ignis stifled a moan, instead turning and thumping his forehead against the fridge hard enough to rattle the contents.  He really had hoped Prompto had been too drunk to recall that particular episode.  Apparently not.

  “Shit, and I missed it,” Gladio boomed, laughing.

  “Dude, they were all over each other!”  Prompto’s squawk had Ignis thumping his head against the fridge again.

  Gladio snorted, shoving Noct, “didn’t think you had it in ya.”

  “Shut it, asshole,” Noct muttered.

  “Does your dad know?” Gladio asked once he’d stopped torturing Noct.

  “Yeah,” the Prince mumbled.  “Kinda had to tell him, guessing he’s gonna tell _your_ dad too.”

  “It’s ‘bout fuckin’ time, if ya ask me,” Gladio said.

  “Excuse me?” Ignis finally spoke up from his place in the kitchen.  “Pray tell, what are you inferring?”

  Gladio rolled his eyes, nudging Noct again, “Princess here’s been mooning over you for ages.  And you too, though you’ve been a bit harder to read,” he said, pointedly grinning at Ignis.

  Shoving his glasses up his nose needlessly, Ignis stalked back into the lounge area, poking the pointy toe of his shoe into Gladio’s shin, “this needs to stay between us all.  You cannot speak of this to anyone.”  He glared down at Gladio, unrelenting.  “There will be consequences if you do.”

  “Shit,” Prompto stage whispered.  “Assassin Ignis is gonna kick your ass, big guy.”

  Gladio rubbed his shin, frowning, “he can try.”

  “You are not aware of all of my training, Gladiolus, I would not be so sure of yourself if I were you,” Ignis drawled.  He leaned forward, right into the Shield’s personal space, “your intestines would make lovely new sock garters.”

  “Shit,” Noct murmured.  “That was kinda hot.”

  Ignis rolled his eyes, covering his face to hide his blush.

  Prompto laughed nervously, “ahh, you wouldn’t do that to me, right?  Right?”

  Ignis turned to the little blonde, pretending to consider “no, though your hair might make a nice pair of slippers.”

  Prompto’s eyes went wide, his mouth dropping open, face pale beneath his freckles.  “He’s kidding, please tell me he’s kidding, Noct,” he wailed, shrinking into the couch cushions.  “I promise, my lips are sealed,” he made a motion miming zipping his mouth shut.  “See, totally not gonna say a word.”

  Noct laughed, shoving Prompto out from where he was attempting to use him as a human shield, “c’mon, Speccy, he’s starting to freak out.”

  Ignis merely shrugged eloquently, spinning on his heel and retreating to the relative safety of the kitchen again.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

  Outwardly, not much had changed in the way Ignis and Noct interacted with each other, at least in public.  In the privacy of Noct’s apartment there had been a shift, subtle when their two friends were present, but there nonetheless.  Little touches that lingered, especially over bare skin, Ignis foregoing his gloves more so that he could enjoy the sensation of Noct’s warmth under his fingertips.  He found he particularly liked to stroke the inch or two of skin at the nape of his neck, delighting in the shy glance Noct would send his way every time he did it.  Glances that hovered between heated and sweet, twin flushes blooming on their cheeks.  Banter that had become just a little flirtatious much to Gladio’s amusement.

  And the anticipatory darkening of their eyes.

  There was a curling warmth in Ignis’ chest and stomach every time Noct brushed past him a touch closer than usual.

  When they were alone…Astrals, Ignis didn’t think he’d ever taken so much pleasure from a simple kiss before.  Not that their kisses every stayed simple for very long, the desire to _touch_ now that it was within his grasp to do so seemed to consume him.  However he kept things slow despite how desperately he wanted to devour Noctis.

  Noct’s shy touches in return were delicious in their honesty and curiosity.  Ignis could feel Noct smile against his lips as he pulled out wanton noises from him, learning quickly where Ignis was most sensitive to his touch, which to be perfectly truthful was most anywhere his hands wandered, or lips.

  The moment the door clicked shut heralding Gladio and Prompto’s departure, their lips met, arms tangled around each other until Ignis’ mouth tingled.  He leaned himself back, resting against the arm of the couch, pulling Noct down on top of him, hand immediately finding a home on Noct’s hips to hold them both flush against each other.  Noct pulled Ignis’ glasses from his face carefully, smiling at him softly once they were put aside.  Ignis let out a harsh gasp as Noct adjusted himself above him, thighs planted firmly either side of his hips and tentatively rolled his groin down to create a spark of friction.  Noct bit his lip as he loomed above Ignis, flash of concern flitting across his features. 

  Ignis blinked up at him blearily for a moment, then gripped Noct’s hips firmly and rocked up.

  Noct’s eyes darkened as he dove down, locking their mouths together, tongues flicking between parted lips as they pulled apart just enough to breathe.  Ignis’ hands snaked around from Noct’s hips to his ass, squeezing appreciatively as it encouraged a rather forceful thrust against him.

  “Oh Gods,” Ignis hissed between kisses.  He nibbled his way along Noct’s jaw to his ear.  “Never have I _ever_ been this turned on.”

  Noct sniggered at the words, the never have I ever’s becoming a running thing between them after that first night.  “Mmm, really?” he teased with another roll of his hips that had Ignis moaning beneath him.  “We’re hardly doing anything.”

  “I know,” Ignis retorted emphatically.  He caught Noct’s earlobe with his teeth and gave a tug earning him another filthy roll of Noct’s hips.  Moving his hands up cautiously he found the waistband of Noct’s jean and wormed his fingers in so that he could palm Noct’s bare ass, pleased when Noct responded with a little growl and another thrust down that flexed his muscles under Ignis’ hands.

  Oh, that felt wonderful.

  “Shit!” Noct grunted, one hand sneaking between their undulating bodies to pop open the button on his jeans giving Ignis’ better access.  Both of them sighed as Ignis groped at his ass, kneading it, pushing so Noct was crushed against him.

  It was alarming how quickly Noct had reduced him to this, panting into Noct’s mouth, pawing at his ass, rutting up against him like a hormonal teenager, his underwear quickly becoming sticky and decidedly uncomfortable.

  It was divine.  Sublime.

  “Noct,” Ignis murmured, tilting his head as Noct chased his mouth for more.  “If we don’t stop…I will be making a mess.”

  Noct groaned, “I already am.  Feels so good, Iggy.”

  Ignis tipped his head back, arching up as Noct slid the buttons on his shirt free, fingers slipping inside to stroke over the heaving chest underneath.  He gasped when Noct brushed over a nipple.

  “Bloody hell,” Ignis hissed, digging his fingers into Noct’s ass as they ground together.

  “You like that?” Noct asked, thumb rubbing over the pebbled nub.

  Ignis whined, sliding his hands further down the curve of Noct’s ass, “Noct, please.”

  Noct responded by ducking his head down, tongue flicking over Ignis’ nipple, then teeth grazing over it.  It set Ignis throbbing even harder inside his jeans.  His fingers dipped into the crack of Noct’s ass.

  Noct stiffened, then rocked his hips again, sucking the nipple into his mouth.

  “May I,” Ignis whispered, breathless.  “Please.”

  Noct hummed his agreement, moaning around Ignis’ nipple as Ignis delved deeper, stroking and rubbing the puckered ring between Noct’s cheeks.  Without lube Ignis wouldn’t push through, but he teased at it, pressing and testing, noting every gasp and whine from Noct, cataloguing every little noise and wriggle.

  Noct swore under his breath, rocking forward onto Ignis’ cock and back onto his finger as it danced around his hole, keeping his lips as firmly around Ignis’ nipple as he could under the present circumstances.

  Ignis tried to keep his own rising desperation contained, determined to discover what Noct liked without pushing too far too fast, wanting to draw out the pleasure for them both as long as possible, but it was becoming dangerously difficult.  The slow coiling in his stomach, the throb of his cock in his underwear, his own panting breaths as they rocked together, Noct suckling his nipples, combined with the fact he was toying with Noct’s ass conspired to drive him over the edge.

  “You have no idea how much I wish we were naked right now,” Noct whispered, leaning up to nibble at Ignis’ ear.

  All Ignis could do in response was whine helplessly.  Who knew he had so many erogenous zones?

  And Noct was like a heat seeking missile, honing in on each one.

  “Noct, I…Gods, I want to…” Ignis stuttered as Noct licked at his neck.  “Please…” Ignis whispered, sliding one hand around from Noct’s ass, to his hip.  “I want to touch you…more.”

  It was Noct’s turn to whine, burying his face in Ignis’ neck lifting his hips enough for Ignis to slip around further, one hand still playing with his ass, the other hand now curling around his cock.  Ignis growled in appreciation, swiping his thumb over the head and through the abundant evidence of arousal accumulating at the tip.  The length was hot, hard and velvety in his hand, stroking slowly as he ignored his own need.

  “Oh shit!” Noct yelped as Ignis squeezed around his cock, still probing his hole gently.  He experimented with a little more pressure to the furled ring, teasing at penetration, but not following through with it.  He felt Noct twitching against his other hand, his hips rutting fitfully.

  Ignis pressed kisses to Noct’s cheek and jaw as he continued his dual ministrations, “do you like that?”

  “Feels so good Ignis,” Noct murmured.

  “Which part, darling?”

  Another whine, “fuck, all…all of it.”

  Ignis smiled into Noct’s cheek, he liked that answer.  “Are you thinking about what my mouth would feel like on you?”  His wrist was tilted at an awkward angle, stroking faster between their groins, garnering a little friction to his own dick as he pulled at Noct’s.

  “Shit…yeah,” Noct moaned.  “Is it…as good as this?”

  Ignis chuckled, “better.”

  Noct’s moan is delightfully filthy and low in Ignis’ ear, little shivers winding their way down his spine.

  “From your reaction,” Ignis teased with another quick squeeze to his cock, “you like the sound of that.”  He increased the pace of his fist and swirled his finger around Noct’s ass.  Noct attempted to muffle his sounds, but Ignis wasn’t having that.  “Don’t do that, I _want_ to hear you, want to hear what I am doing to you.”

  “Fuck, Ignis!”

  “Mmm, yes, like that,” he chuckled, noting how Noct was responding to what he was saying as much as what he was doing.  He would definitely be using that little snippet of information next time.

  Noct’s cock started twitching and jumping in Ignis’ palm as he stroked faster, twisting his fist as he reached the swollen head, his hole clenching and fluttering against the tip of his finger so he was far from surprised when Noct moaned and writhed, trying to warn him of his impending release.

  Ignis sped up, encouraging with little whispers, ghosting his lips over the shell of Noct’s ear.

  “Ignis,” Noct hissed, drawing his name out, bucking forward and back into both of Ignis’ hands.  “I…shit…I’m gonna…”

  “Yes, love, come for me,” Ignis murmured, pressing their foreheads together.

  Noct tensed, arching into Ignis’ fist, gasping as he spilled, coating Ignis’ hand.

  The Prince panted, planting his hands either side of Ignis’ shoulders and looming over him, quivering.  Ignis withdrew his hand from Noct’s ass, gently easing the other out, peppering Noct’s face with kisses.  The sound and sight and feel of Noct coming because of something he’d done had fired his own arousal, fumbling with his clean hand to open his own fly and tug his underwear out of the way.  Noct shuffled up onto his knees to give him room.  Ignis shoved the hand still slick with Noct’s seed down and gripped hold of his long neglected cock, stroking furiously.

  Noct glanced down at where Ignis’ hand was sliding up and down his shaft, “oh fuck,” he whispered, looking back up at Ignis eventually, eyes glazed and wide.  His cheeks flushed bright pink as he looked back down again, “is that gonna fit in me?”

  Ignis groaned at the thought, of taking Noct, being the first to experience him in that way, how tight he would be.

  “It…will,” he gasped.  “I will take…my time…with you…ahhh…get you ready.”  His hips rutted up, almost dislodging Noct from his position above him.  “The first time…you…you can take…me.”

  Noct swore softly, “can I help?” he asked, one hand snaking down to caress Ignis’ inner thigh just below his balls.

  “Please,” Ignis moaned, stroking faster.  “Please.”

  The moment Noct cupped him, he felt his balls contract and tighten, calloused fingers exploring and rolling.  Heat pooled and coiled in his stomach, his body singing as he got closer to the edge.

  “Kiss me, please,” he begged Noct, arching up.

  Noct dipped his head down, capturing his mouth and diving his tongue between Ignis’ parted lips.

  Ignis surged up into the kiss, letting it carry him over the edge, his body tensing, cock pulsing in his slick hand.  He groaned into Noct’s mouth, slumping back into the cushions of the couch as he came, blood rushing in his ears.  He continued kissing Noct through it, his heart welling up in his chest, more satisfied, sated than he had ever felt.  Pure happiness flooded through him.

  Once he had calmed down, the racing of his heart settling into a more normal rhythm, he wiped his hand on his shirt which was a loss after his orgasm had made a mess of it.  Noct inched back and smiled at him shyly.

  “Go clean up, then we can cuddle again,” Ignis said softly, leaning up to kiss Noct’s cheek.

  When Noct returned and Ignis had changed his shirt for one he had left in case he needed to stay, they both curled up together, Ignis with his back flush to the couch, Noct facing him, tangling their legs, arms wrapped tight around his waist.  Ignis nuzzled his nose into Noct’s hair.

  “I love you,” Noct whispered.

  “I love you too, so very much,” Ignis replied, holding him close.  “Did you enjoy that?”

  Noct snorted, “yeah, kinda thought that was obvious.”

  “Mmm, just making sure.”

  “What about you?” Noct asked quietly, sounding a little anxious.

  Ignis pulled back so he could look at Noct properly, cupping his face and pressing a light kiss to his nose making Noct giggle.  “Never have I ever felt so much bliss.”

  Noct giggled again, snuggling into Ignis’ arms.

 


End file.
